The purpose of any septal splint is to provide stability and support to a septum, particularly while the septum is healing after a surgical procedure thereon. One common use of a septal splint is to support a nasal septum while it is healing after performing a septoplasty procedure. Typically, one septal splint is placed on each side of the nasal septum, and then the splints are secured into position using a non-dissolvable suture that traverses the nasal septum and each of the splints. The splints prevent the nasal septum from healing in a bent or curved position. The splints are thereafter removed within 5-10 days, along with the non-dissolvable suture.
A second purpose of the splints is to prevent blood from accumulating within the nasal septum after surgery has been performed. The two splints are pulled tightly together by the suture, squeezing the nasal septum therebetween. This prevents a septal hematoma from accumulating between the two reapproximated mucosal surfaces of the nasal septum. If such a hematoma does form, an infection may occur, which could result in the injury of the cartilaginous support structure of the nose, and thereby possibly result in the collapse of the nose.
However, conventional septal splints have to be removed after a period of time, typically 5-10 days, thereby necessitating that the patient return to the doctor for a follow-up visit for splint removal. In rural areas and small medical facilities at which a surgeon may visit at infrequent intervals, such as once per month, the requirement for a follow-up visit after implanting the septal splints can be problematic, and often times requires that special arrangements be made to permit the splint removal. Similarly, in cases where a patient must travel long distances to have surgery performed, the patient is required to make an additional trip back to their surgeon for splint removal. Furthermore, removal of septal splints can be difficult, particularly from children for whom such a procedure can be especially traumatic.
What is needed then is an improved septal splint and method of using the same that solves many of the problems of conventional septal splints, as well as providing additional benefits not found in existing septal splints.